


Smitten With You

by LitLove



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: A Candle for the Caribbean, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Business Owner!Peeta, F/M, Former Event Planner!Katniss, Funny Missunderstandings, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitLove/pseuds/LitLove
Summary: Former Event Planner Katniss Everdeen helps out with a charity auction to support victims of Hurricane Maria. When Local Business Owner Peeta Mellark asks for her help with his own project she only reluctantly agrees ... which has nothing to do with the secret crush she has on him. Nothing.Originally written and published for the "A Candle for the Caribbean: Charity Anthology" hosted over at tumblr.





	Smitten With You

These days Katniss enjoys her life as an editor for children's books, which can be stressful at times, but never to the degree of her former career as an event planner. She likes her quiet evenings and lazy weekends, loves that she can visit her family regularly and is able to spend time with her nephews. There’s even the flexibility to meet with Madge after a work day, enjoy a cup of coffee and talk about everything best friends talk about.

She really thought her days in event planning were over, working evenings and nights and weekends. She never had time to really enjoy a holiday, because she had to plan someone else's party, or coordinate a holiday event, or simply try to get another gig for the company she worked for.

This wasn’t even her chosen field to start with, somehow having slipped into the job after her studies of english literature. During college she worked part time for the company. After she graduated, and money got scarce because she couldn't find a job fitting the degree she worked so hard for, it helped to have a Plan B.

It took her ten years to get back to Plan A.

And still, when Cinna, her former boss, called and begged her to help out, Katniss agreed. Because she actually liked Cinna, kept in touch with him, even after she stopped working for him. And the whole thing was for a good cause, after all.

It was a charity event supporting victims of Hurricane Maria in the Caribbean. With her paternal grandmother being from Puerto Rico, this event was especially close to her heart. Local business owners decided to host a charity auction to support the cause.

It has been a long night, but it’s also been fun, Katniss has to admit. Now that she knows that she doesn't need to do this kind of work for a living, she actually enjoyed herself. It's tradition to grab a bowl of ice cream at the end of a successful evening. And the evening had been a great success, Katniss proudly can say. She leans against one of the columns in the back of _Victor's Mansion_ , one of Panem's most popular event locations, and enjoys the treat in quiet solitude. The light from inside glows through the huge windows, illuminating the stone balustrade and the stairs leading down to the adjoining park. It's a surprisingly mild evening for the beginning of October.

"Good evening, Katniss," a voice interrupts the silence, and she tenses a little. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

Blushing, she puts the bowl down on the balustrade in front of her and turns to the person who just addressed her. "Oh, um, hi Peeta."

Normally when she sees Peeta Mellark, he wears jeans and a button-down with the sleeves rolled up, not the anthracite suit he wears tonight. He smiles at his customers, fills up empty racks, occasionally brings plates to tables, helps at the register, tops up someone's wine glass. Not like tonight when he was the one being waited upon.

Katniss first discovered _Mellark's Bakery & Bistro_ when Prim suggested they grab lunch there. The Everdeen sisters grew up knowing about Ronan Mellark's bakery on the corner of Merchant and First streets, but Katniss didn't know that the youngest son expanded it. She instantly fell in love with the cheese buns and the _Penne al salmone_.

And with it's owner.

It's ridiculous, really. Katniss is happy with her life and this stupid crush she has on Peeta doesn't fit into it. Also because it's very one-sided. If she hadn't been certain before tonight, his very blonde, very pretty date would have made that point clear.

"I didn't know you were back in the event business," he once again pulls her attention to the present. She really needs to learn to focus on the conversations at hand without drifting away.

"Oh, I'm not," she answers, and tries to keep the nervousness out of her voice. Why does he have to look so delicious? "Cinna asked if I could help out with the charity."

His smile lights up his face, and Katniss scolds herself because she wants to melt into a puddle. "And a marvelous job you did. You should be proud of yourself."

This actually makes her smile, and it's a genuine one. She prides herself with trying to be the best in the things she does. A small part of her can't help but to swoon at his praise. "Thank you, Peeta. It's very much appreciated. Actually, it was fun to come back for an event. Not that I want to organize anything like it again in the near future."

He laughs out loud, showing his perfect white teeth and the dimples in his cheeks. She wants to tip her tongue into them. The thought makes her blush, and she's thankful for the semi-darkness.

"Bummer!" he chuckles, eyes back on her. The sapphire color sparkles even in the dim light. "There goes my plan of asking you to organize the opening of our second branch."

Before she can overthink it, the words tumble out of her, "Well, I can give you some pointers, if you'd like."

"You would do that for me?"

_For you I'd do anything_ , she catches herself thinking, which makes the blood rise into her cheeks again. "Of course, Peeta," she answers instead to prevent her previous thought from slipping over her lips. "That's no problem at all."

His smile softens, and while his posture seems relaxed, Katniss is also able to recognize the excitement surrounding him, his gaze now showing gratitude and delight. "How about we discuss the details tomorrow at lunch. At noon at _Mellark's_? My treat, of course." His smirk is nearly boyish.

A female voice calls over from the open balcony door and interrupts their talk at that moment, but Katniss is so surprised about what just happened that the words don’t even register.

"One minute," Peeta answers, before turning back to her once again. "Thank you for agreeing to help, Katniss. I really appreciate it and look forward to tomorrow. Enjoy your ice cream and the rest of your evening." He gifts her with another of his beautiful smiles and then turns away.

The next thing she knows she's alone again, holding her bowl of melted ice cream, and somehow has agreed to meet him for lunch the following day without even uttering a single word.

**xXx**

Mellark's is busy when Katniss arrives five minutes before noon. It's Saturday and it seems like half the town has decided to eat here. She sees a couple familiar faces and is two seconds away from turning back around and leaving. What was she thinking, showing up for lunch with a man she has a secret crush on but who's dating another woman?

With her hand reaching out for the handle and half a step towards the exit, it's hard to hold back the curse that sits on the tip of her tongue when she hears her name being called.

"You're right on time," Peeta exclaims happily. He's in his jeans and shirt combo again, his forearms visible for everyone to admire. Katniss discreetly reaches with her fingers to the corner of her mouth to make sure she's not drooling. This man will be the death of her.

One of his hands comes to rest on the small of her back, guiding her to an empty table in the corner. It feels like her shirt is about to go up in flames where his fingers emit delicious heat, while at the same time her panties turn into a soaking mess. Great, her hormones turn her into a horny teenager.

Peeta pulls the chair out for her and gifts her with his dimpled smile, damn him. "What can I get-"

"Peeta! Sorry to interrupt, but one of the ovens …" a dark-skinned guy rushes over to them, a slightly panicked expression on his face. With a sigh Peeta apologises to her before he strides to the kitchens. Katniss can't stop her eyes from drifting to his delectable ass.

He's back five minutes later and sits down across from her. It's difficult to remember that this is a business lunch when he gives her these appreciative glances. She offered help for his branch opening, nothing else.

Mystery blonde woman from the night before appears in her mind's eye.

"So," Peeta breaks the silence. "Thanks for agreeing to meet me today." One of his waiters steps up to their table and puts two cups in front them. Steam swirls from his, a slice of lemon and a bag of tea on a small plate beside it. She expects the same when she looks at her own cup, but is surprised when the smell of hot chocolate and whipped cream wafts towards her nose.

Her favorite drink on cold days. How does he know?

It's like he reads her mind when he starts to talk again. "You always got yourself a cup of hot chocolate from the vending machine back in High School whenever the weather was cold and grey."

"You remember that?" Katniss gasps. Surprise doesn't even describe what she feels.

He blushes, only now realizing what he just unconsciously disclosed. She believes it's the first time since she's known him that he's absolutely flabbergasted.

It only lasts five seconds and his mischievous smile is back. "We shared five classes, and in three of them I sat directly behind you. You don't have to be a genius to recognize the smell of chocolate."

An amused snort leaves her, "Well, the vending machine crap has no chance against this." As to underline her words Katniss takes the mug and takes a huge sip.

"It's reassuring that the homemade one we serve here is able to top a disgusting water and powder mix." He closes his statement with a wink, which makes her laugh in return.

When the laughter dies down, she realises how much more relaxed she feels. And that, if she's not mistaken, their conversation bordered on flirting.

The realization is like a cold bucket of water over her head. Peeta is in a relationship.

"Of course!" Katniss answers quickly, afraid she'll do something stupid, like lunge herself over the table and kiss him, if she doesn't turn the conversation to business. "So … I'm happy to help with your expansion."

Peeta nods once and dips the tea bag into the water a couple times as he tries to think of something to say. He's one of the most confident, charming, and nicest people she knows. Why does it feel like he's suddenly nervous?

"About that …" he starts, his unoccupied hand ruffling through his hair at the back of his head. Katniss has to hold herself back from reaching out and doing the same. "Truth to be told, the opening of the second branch is only waiting in the wings at the moment. There's actually another reason I-"

"Um, boss?"

"Seriously?!" Peeta turns with an untypical huff to his employee, eyebrows knitted. "What is it now?"

It's the same guy from a couple of minutes ago, and he looks very apologetic. "Um … Delly?" He points with one arm to the door that leads to the back.

Katniss follows the gesture with her eyes, and they fall on mystery blonde woman. Guilt and shame instantly start to flood her. Not that anything happened, or was about to, but what was she _thinking_? This guy is taken! This is not how she acts. Ever!

"Maybe I should …" she therefore suggests, indirectly giving him a way out of this situation. All through their short interactions, Peeta was the perfect gentleman while she had the most inappropriate thoughts about him. It's not fair that he's about to get in trouble with his girlfriend when this was only some innocent meeting. At least from his side.

"No!" Peeta quickly interjects, his eyes pleading with her to stay. His response surprises her. "Please, this'll only take a minute."

Her eyebrows shoot up, confused about his words. They sound like he's going to chase off his own girlfriend.

He doesn't register her confusion, already on his way over to the beautiful blonde. Katniss watches them start talking. The woman seems friendly and genuine. When Peeta's arm points in her direction, mystery woman looks at her for the first time. A surprised look shows on her face. The blink of an eye later the blonde is stalking around tables in her direction. Holy shit!

Katniss desperately tries to think of an escape, but it's already too late. Blondie stands in front of her table.

"Hi! I'm Delly! Katniss, right? Nice to meet you," she greets, her tone still nice.

"Delly …" Peeta tries to interfere, his hand on the blonde's upper arm gently trying to pull her aside. But she's determined and stands her ground.

"Um … hi," Katniss reluctantly responses. "Nice to meet you too?"

"May I?" Delly asks, and before anyone can react she sits in the chair previously occupied by Peeta. "I didn't know Peeta had a _meeting_."

Katniss swallows, totally aware of what the woman opposite of her just tried to insinuate. "Um …" she tries to find an answer, but her mind is completely blank.

"Delly, please …" Peeta tries again, this time his tone pleading.

"Peeta," she beams instead, patting the stool that stands between hers and Katniss'. "Come, sit. Join us." A huge sigh escapes him, but he sits down anyway. Delly turns back to Katniss, the gleeful expression still in place. "So, Peeta here told me you offered to help with the expansion?"

"Well, yes?" Katniss can't help but sound unsure. The way Delly looks at her makes her slightly uneasy. Is this some kind of bluff? Is the woman in front of her about to pounce and scratch her eyes out?

"That's so nice of you!" she exclaims in a delighted squeal, and Katniss isn't sure if this is honest delight or some crazy kind of psycho game. Is the blonde staking her claim on Peeta?

"Delly, seriously. I think it's time-"

But the woman simply ignores her boyfriend, her whole attention focused on the brunette on the other side of the table. "You and Peeta went to High School together, right?"

The topic change nearly gives her whiplash. Where is this coming from? Katniss throws a confused look at Peeta, but she only sees him glaring intently at Delly.

What is happening here?

"Yes, we did," she answers truthfully. At the same moment she decides to end this farce now. Nothing has happened between Peeta and herself, and she really doesn't have to justify anything here. This is bordering on insanity, and if his jealous girlfriend has the urge to bare her teeth, be her guest. This has gone on long enough.

Katniss reaches for her bag and her coat, and starts to stand up. "I think it's best that I leave-"

"So, when will he finally take you on a proper date?"

Surprised, Katniss plumps back down on the chair, gaping at the woman who just asked the question.

" _Delilah_!" Peeta growls at the same time, now throwing murderous glances at the blonde.

"Wha …" Katniss stammers. She blinks a couple times, not sure how to react. But then she sees Delly's determined expression, which somehow rubs her the wrong way. When did the point arrive that she allowed another person to belittle her?

Her confidence restored, she punishes the woman with the famous Everdeen scowl. "Excuse me?!"

And there's another surprise in store for her. Because instead of finally facing a pissed off Delly, the woman's smile grows even wider. "Well, I'm sorry to say this, but this here is a sorry excuse for a date."

"This is a business lunch, not a date," Katniss counters, crossing her arms in front of her now.

"It's not?" two surprised voices reach her ears.

And just like that, all her confidence is gone again. She glances at Peeta, whose face shows surprise and disappointment in equal measure, which confuses her even more.

This whole last half an hour makes her head spin. Nothing makes sense anymore, and she seriously wishes she was anywhere else but here right now. "I mean … how … what … how could it be? That would be highly inappropriate with the two of you _dating_!"

"Ew!" Delly screeches, at the same time as Peeta gasps, "What?!"

The disturbed faces of the two blondes finally makes it _click_. Or at least Katniss thinks she somehow understands part of it. "You're … not?"

"Seriously? He's my cousin. Ew!" Delly visibly shudders.

Peeta's back to his relaxed, confident self, an amused smile playing around his mouth. "No, we're not."

This time she blushes even more, she's certain the color of her face won't ever return to normal. This whole lunch turned into a disaster, and she feels totally humiliated. The not so small part of her that jumps for joy over the discovery that Peeta and mystery blonde woman are not a couple, gets deliberately ignored.

"Oh," is all Katniss is able to answer, while she tries to avoid looking at them. What must they think of her?

"Yes, _oh_ ," Delly laughs, but not in a mean way, more relieved and happy. Peeta joins in, and she can't detect any malice from him either. For a few moments, all she can do is look between the two people sitting at the table with her.

And then a half-snort, half-laugh escapes her, which makes the other two laugh even harder. Now that she thinks about it, it's actually quite funny. For the next few minutes the three share their amusement in laughter.

It's Delly who breaks it in the end, dropping another bomb. "He's had, like, _the hugest_ crush on you ever since High School!"

Katniss nearly spits out the sip of hot chocolate she just took. Did she hear correctly?

"Oh my god, _Delly_!" Peeta looks furious, but like with everything else before, the blonde woman simply ignores his outburst, beams at Katniss and announces, "So now that the secret's out in the open: when’s the real date?"

**xXx**

They're on the way back to his car after dinner at _The Seaside_. Katniss wraps her shawl around her shoulders as Peeta gingerly takes her hand in his, and she gifts him with one of her rare smiles.

"The bread was delicious here, but your buns are the best!"

He smirks and winks at her, not in an obnoxious way but quite charming. "Thank you."

For a second she's puzzled about his reaction, before she realizes what she just said. Which makes her blush to the roots of her hair. "I … I mean your _cheese buns_! The food. Not your … your … _oh geez!_ " Katniss buries her face in her hands and wants the ground to swallow her whole.

Peeta wraps his arm around her shoulders, squeezes her affectionately, and chuckles. "I love it when you comment on my positive assets."

"Ha ha," she deadpans, raising one eyebrow, but can't hold back her own small smirk.

Five dates in and Peeta is still interested in her, Katniss nearly can't believe it. It doesn't look like her moderately antisocial characteristics put him off. Quite the opposite: her quirks seem to appeal to him.

Perhaps it's also because Peeta Mellark brings out things in her she never thought she had. She's more relaxed, not as serious and stubborn as before. Her smiles come more easily, and she discovered she actually can be quite funny - when she's not embarrassing herself, of course. Which also happens quite frequently. But Peeta assures her it's really endearing.

After helping her into the passenger seat of his SUV, he heads in the direction of her bungalow. Their conversation lapses, a comfortable ease surrounding them. Katniss hums along to the songs on the radio while Peeta concentrates on driving. Casually, they hold hands over the middle console, his thumb softly brushing over her knuckles.

The drive doesn't take long. Peeta parks the car at the curb in front of her house, and hurries to open the door on her side and help her out, just like the gentleman he always is.

When they reach her front door, Katniss grabs the keys from her purse and stares intently at them, preoccupied with her thoughts. She's not sure how to formulate the question she desperately wants to ask.

"Thank you for another amazing evening, Katniss," Peeta smiles down at her while taking hold of both of her hands. She looks up into his eyes and the words just won't come. Why is this so difficult?

"Good night. I'll call you tomorrow." He leans in and presses a lingering kiss to her cheek. Even this simple touch makes her skin tingle. Her eyelids flutter closed, the heart in her chest beats erratically. Only when she feels him taking a step backwards and her hands slipping out of his, Katniss opens her eyes again.

He's already halfway to his car when a slightly panicked gasp escapes her. "Peeta?"

He stops in his movements and turns back around to her. "Yes?"

Katniss looks at him, taking in his broad shoulders and his lean, muscular legs. His blond hair is slightly disheveled, and the blue of his eyes looks like the night sky in the light of the streetlamp, his impossibly long eyelashes casting shadows on his cheeks. His hands, strong from years of kneading dough, play with the keys of his car.

He looks back at her, and for the first time Katniss fully recognizes all the things he feels towards her: adoration. Respect. Awe. Happiness.

It's too early for love, but she can already make out traces of it in the way he acts around her. The way he looks at her. How his eyes travel over her every feature.

Like she's the most beautiful thing he ever laid eyes on.

And suddenly it's not difficult to ask the question anymore.

"Stay? Please?"

Katniss may not be eloquent, but by the way his face lights up she knows he understood what she meant.

With three quick steps he's back in front of her. His hands cradle her face and a second later he kisses her, this time deeply on the lips. All thoughts leave her, her senses concentrated on the feel of his hands and lips on her. A moan slips out and her knees weaken, her fingers curling into the lapels of his suit jacket to hold herself up.

They're not sure how much time has passed when they finally come up for some much needed air. Peeta looks down at her, his fingers brushing strands of her hair behind her ears, and with a smile simply whispers, "Always."

With a beaming smile of her own she leads him into her house.

He doesn't leave again.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and supporting the Charity. I'm happy I was able to contribute, even if it was in the smallest kind of way.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, would love to hear from you!
> 
> All the best,  
> Lit


End file.
